You are not Alone
by The second Law
Summary: Y ese simple 'Gracias' significaba muchas cosas para ella.


_¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Que la pasen bien todos! _

_Este es mi regalo para ustedes. No es ShadAmy, es de amistad, con esos personajes, claro. _

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shadow ni Amy me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, el ShadAmy seria una pareja Cannon._

_**Advertencias:** Como que, ademas de malas palabras, angustia de personajes._

* * *

**_You are not Alone_**

_By_

_uncontrollable_

* * *

_**Capitulo **_**_Único_**

* * *

Arrugo la nariz al sentir otro copo de nieve estrellarse contra la misma y se paso la mano por esta.

Decir que odiaba el invierno era poco ¿Razones para hacerlo? No son muchas, pero eso no importa. Lo odiaba y punto.

Como por ejemplo, el _frió_, la _nieve_…

Y en especial, la _navidad_.

Y las razones para odiarla, muchas.

Podría hacer una lista con ellas.

Sus desarrolladas orejas se crisparon ante unas risas y abrió los ojos, saliendo de su entonación.

Justo delante de el, a unos metros, una familia de koalas —padre, madre, tres hijos— salía de una gran tienda llena de brillantes adornos navideños. El que parecía ser el hijo menor, estaba en los hombros de su padre.

Volvió a arrugar la nariz y agito la cabeza levemente.

—**Número uno, exageradas muestras de cariño**— Murmuro para si mismo, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta y alejando se aquel lugar.

En primer lugar _¿Por qué estaba allí siquiera? _

Simple. Una misión. Nada difícil. Espionaje y seguimiento. Cosa de mundanos.

Vio la extraña forma de sus púas en su sombra al pasar enfrente de una tienda llena lucecitas de colores jodidamente brillantes.

—**Número dos, los jodidos adornos**— Dijo de la misma manera que antes, dispuesto a completar su lista.

No tenia que decir que la navidad le hacia recordar cosas de su pasado. Cosas que el no querías rememorar. Cosas que quisiera olvidar.

Sus desarrolladas orejas volvieron a crisparse al oír un lejano canto. Algo desafinado, cabe agregar.

—**Número tres, los villancicos**— Si. Sabia el nombre de esas molestas cosas.

¿Cómo lo permitían las demás personas? ¿Acaso no escuchaban lo desafinado que cantaban? Ah, claro. Sus sentidos de la audición eran patéticos.

Estaba tentado a usar su comunicador y pedirle a su jefe que le cancelara la misión. Pero Shadow the Hedgehog siempre termina una misión. Aunque esa misión fuera una _putada_.

—**Número cuatro, la extraña alegría**.

Y era extraño de alguna manera ¿Por qué eran felices? ¿Por qué festejaban?

Agito levemente la cabeza con molestia. Esas preguntas nunca serian respondidas.

_Nunca lo eran_.

Paso por otra tienda —_ese pueblo era comercio puro_— y vio de reojo los objetos que vendían.

—**Número cinco, ventas exageradas.**

—**¿Ventas exageradas? Shadow ¿Eres tu?**— Escucho una suave voz femenina detrás suyo.

Volteo levemente la cabeza y detuvo su paso.

—**Rose**— Dijo dando la vuelta por completo y saludándole con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Siendo raro de parte de ella, la eriza rosada le saludo de la misma forma, mostrando una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

—**Me alegra verte ¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto suavemente, apretando con ligereza la bolsa de papel que tenia entre sus brazos contra su pecho.

Shadow supuso que acababa de salir de aquella tienda con los precios altos. Y para lo que se suponía eran compras navideñas, la bolsa era demasiado pequeña.

—**Estoy de misión**— Se limito a responder extrañado de su actitud.

Las pocas veces que le había visto, ella siempre le saludaba de forma energética.

—**Eso esta bien**— Dijo Amy, sosteniendo la bolsa con un solo brazo y pasando la otra mano por su cabello —**¿Puedo preguntar de que era eso de las 'ventas exageradas'?**— Pregunto con timidez.

—**¿Huh? No era nada**.

—**Okey**— Ella dijo moviendo la cabeza levemente. Y luego miro a sus lados —**¿Pasaras con alguien la navidad? **

Ugh, la navidad.

—**No**.

—**¿Huh? Pensé que la pasarías con Rouge**— Dijo ella con extrañeza.

—**No esta vez**— Dijo monótonamente.

No era que 'festejase' la navidad con Rouge. Solo pasaba allí unos días ya que ambos eran agentes de GUN. Y el desde su casa podría conectarse con el jefe.

—**Cierto que ella pasaría las fiestas con Knuckles en Angel Island**— Rió tristemente —**He oído que su relación va bien**.

—**Hmph**.

Todos sabían de eso.

Shadow miro con detenimiento a la niña que tenia enfrente. Se notaba su angustia, era obvio hasta para alguien sin emociones, como el. Sus ojos de veían agotados y ya no tenían ese brillo.

—**Esta bien que les vaya bien**— Dijo Amy, y por la manera en la que hablaba, parecía que lo hacia para si misma.

—**Oye Rose**— El realmente no quería preguntar eso —**¿Y el Faker? **

Las orejas de ella se crisparon ante su mención y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**¿Sonic? ¿Le has visto? ¿Sabes donde esta?**— Pregunto rápidamente, con nerviosismo en su voz.

—**No**— _Por eso te pregunto_.

Ella trago con algo de dificultar y su sobresalto desapareció.

—**Yo tampoco se donde esta**— Dijo como si el le hubiera respondido alguna oración completa.

Raro era poco para llamar eso. Shadow sabia que el impostor siempre pasaba las fiestas con aquella niña y con los demás, como aquellas conejas y el zorrito.

—**He estado muy preocupada. Nadie sabe donde, en realidad**— Dijo con preocupación. Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse —**Desapareció hace tiempo**.

—**Hmph**.

No le importaba. El Faker le haría un favor al mundo desapareciendo.

Amy suspiro de forma angustiosa.

—**En fin ¿Tienes donde pasar las fiestas?**—Pregunto de la nada, pareciendo algo mas alegre.

_Solo un poco_.

—**No**.

Y en realidad no lo tenía.

Se suponía que era un misión demasiado corta, solo algunas horas y ya. Pero el sujeto se había escabullido y Shadow había tenido que buscarlo sin llamar la atención.

Eso pareció alegrarla solo un poco mas. No mucho.

—**Bueno, me preguntaba… Me preguntaba ¿Quisieras pasarlas en mi casa, Shadow?**— Tartamudeo con timidez.

—**Yo no festejo la navidad**— Dijo el con algo de dureza.

No pareció haberle afectado.

—**No importa**— Dijo ella sin parecer afectada.

Bueno. Pensándolo bien, el tenia que buscarse un motel para pasar la noche. Ya que, a pesar de la creencia popular, el sentía frió. Y no quería enfermarse o algo así.

—**Bueno, entonces**.

Su sonrisa si llego a sus ojos esta vez.

_**·.·**_

Habían caminado un rato, Shadow siguiéndole unos pasos detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Y finalmente habían llegado a una casa. Shadow la observo bien, era pequeña, pero se veía acogedora. El techo estaba pintado de marrón y las paredes de un suave amarrillo. Un camino de adoquines grises iba hasta su puerta.

Caminaron por el y Amy uso una llave para abrir la puerta.

El interior si que se veía acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color cereza, y el suelo era de madera, con una alfombra del mismo color de las paredes.

Había muchos estantes, llenos de cuadros y pequeñas plantas.

Shadow, mientras Amy dejaba las cosas en la cocina y se quitaba su abrigo, vio con detenimiento las fotos.

En la mayoría aparecía el Faker, tanto con ella como con los demás. También aparecían los demás con ella. Y por la cantidad de que habían, parecía que Amy había querido tapar las paredes con ellas.

Recorriendo la estancia con desinterés, una foto en donde aparecía el le llamo la atención. En ella estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en un sofá verde, el cual, no recordaba bien.

En realidad, no recordaba haberse sacado la foto.

—**Sabia que no te sacarías una foto conmigo**— Oyó la voz de Amy. El la miro de reojo —**Perdona si te he molestado, pero necesitaba una foto tuya**.

_¿Por qué? _

—**No pasa nada**.

_De verdad no pasaba nada_.

—**Bien**— Dijo ella, luego, sonrió —**¿Qué quisieras comer? **

Y Shadow, mientras le seguía hacia la cocina, noto la falta de adornos —esos, los de navidad—. Otra cosa que extraño a Shadow.

Honestamente, siempre había pensado que ella adornaría su casa a más no poder con esas idioteces. Pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño árbol lleno de esos adornos, puesto con elegancia en un mueble un poco mas alto que el.

_**·.· **_

No hablaron en la cena, hasta se podía escuchar el silencio si te concentrabas un poco.

La comida estaba bien, no tenía mucha hambre después de todo… Pero, estaba bien.

Menos Amy, quien se mantuvo en silencio, de manera pensativa.

Estaba perdida.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella no estaba con los demás?

¿Por qué le había invitado?

—**Te veo pensativa**— Dijo, terminando su comida.

Ya lo había hecho, en realidad. Sabia que le pasaba algo, pero el nunca lo preguntaría.

—**¿Huh? Lo siento**— Se disculpo ella encogiéndose en su lugar.

No entendía la razón de su disculpa.

—**Hpmh**— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —**¿Por qué? **

—**¿Por qué que?**— Pregunto confundida.

—**¿Por qué estas **_**aquí**_**?**

—**Es mi casa**— Respondió aun sin entender.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—**Nunca estas aquí, en navidad**.

—**No puedo pasar siempre la navidad con las mismas personas ¿No crees?**— Rió con nerviosismo.

Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Cuando Amy le miro, ella dejo de reír, sus hombros cayendo de forma derrotada.

—**Tenías sus cosas, ya sabes. La luna de miel de Vector y Vainilla, ahora Cream pasa las fiestas con Tails. Sonic no esta…**— Su voz se apago al decir eso.

Y Justo en ese momento, Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ella estaba sola. Como el.

'**Razón número seis para odiar la navidad' **Pensó Shadow **'El descubrir que estamos solos' **

—**Pero…**— Hablo ella de nuevo. Llamando su atención —**Eso esta bien, en navidad. Hay que estar bien**.

Eso le molesto.

—**Si que eres tonta, Rose**— No quería hacerle daño —**Que sea navidad no significa que todo este bien**.

Sus palabras le dolieron.

—**Tampoco tienes que ser así, Shadow ¿Por qué algo estaría mal? **

—**Porque estas sola**.

—**Yo no **_**estoy**_** sola**— Dijo, como si se estuviera consolando a si misma.

—**No, claro que no lo estas**— Dijo Shadow con enojo.

—**¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, eh Shadow?**— Dijo ella elevando la voz.

Sintió una extraña satisfacción al verla hundirse.

—**Ninguno**— Dijo el con normalidad —**Si te enoja ¿Por qué me has invitado entonces? **

Parecía perdida.

—**¡Porque lo único que quiero es no estar sol…!**— Se interrumpió a si misma al descubrir lo que iba a decir.

Amy respiro un par de veces y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—**Es navidad, pasémosla bien, Shadow**— Dijo ella con suavidad.

—**¿Por qué?**— Pregunto Shadow con suavidad, pero con furia contenida.

Ella no sabía como responder eso.

—**No se**— Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Hmp**.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ella ya sin apetito.

—**¿Por qué odias tanto la navidad, Shadow?**— Pregunto ella con voz débil, casi inaudible.

Era algo obvio, ya que ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarlo.

—**Porque es una idiotez**— _Porque me hace recordar _—**Las exageradas muestras de cariño, los malditos adornos, los cantos desafinados…**— Sin saberlo, comenzó a decir su lista.

—**Pero no todos la odian, Shadow**— Dijo ella sin mirarle.

—**No me importa**— Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—**Puedes no odiarla. Que estés solo, no significa que debas odiarla**— Hizo un ademán hacia ella misma y sonrió irónicamente —**Mírame a mi**.

—**¿Qué? **

—**Estoy tan **_**sola**_** como tu, Shadow. Y a pesar de eso, trato de pasarla bien**.

—**Solo una vez**— Dijo el bruscamente —**Solo las has pasado sola una jodida vez**.

_Yo siempre lo hago_.

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—**Mentira**— Dijo ella con la voz ahogada. Se paso una mano por el flequillo —**Ya van seis años, Shadow. Siempre desapareces, por eso no sabes nada**.

_Seis. Años_.

No sabia que decir. No sabia que ella pasaba lo mismo hace seis años.

—**Tú has estado siempre solo. Por eso no sabes lo que se siente cuando tus amigos tienen familia y cosas más importantes que atender**— Carraspeo —**Cuando de un día para el otro, sientes que ya no tienes nada**.

No sabía como se sentía eso, ya que antes de congelarse en aquella capsula, ya lo había perdido todo.

Volvió a si cuando la escucho respirar profundamente, levantarse y recoger los platos para ir a la cocina.

Y el, de alguna forma, se sintió mal.

—**Te ayudo**— Se limito a decir, levantándose y recogiendo su plato.

—**No es necesario, Shadow**— Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

—**Solo**— Dijo el, con algo de brusquedad. Luego suavizo un poco el tono al verla —**Deja que te ayude**— _Eso me hará sentir un poco (poco. Casi nada) mejor._

—**Gracias, Shadow**.

—**Hmph**.

_**·.·**_

Noche sin sueño. Como le gustaba a el.

Cuando despertó, tardo un momento en recordar que había aceptado pasara la noche en la casa de Amy.

Se destapo y sus pies tocaron el frió piso del su sala y miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba como antes. Y su sofá-cama termino siendo bastante cómodo.

Después de sacudir la cabeza, para acomodar sus púas, se levanto casi con flojera, no queriendo escapar de aquella sensación que a el le parecía casi agradable, cuanto recién te despiertas, y tu cerebro esta tan adormecido que tarda en recordar la mierda que tienes encima, y a el le gusta.

Agarro sus usuales zapatillas y se las coloco, dispuesto a marcharse a pesar de saber que ni siquiera había salido el sol.

Arreglo su arrugada camiseta y empezó a acomodar la cama para luego armar el sofá.

Una libreta llena de vacías hojas llamo su atención, la cual estaba reposando en la mesita de café.

'**Debería dejarle una nota. Para agradecer, al menos' **Pensó.

Y agarro la libreta, empezando a escribir en ella con un lápiz que descansaba junto a ella.

—**No es necesario que lo hagas**— La escucho susurrar, haciéndole que casi se sobresalte.

Levanto la mirada hacia una zona de la casa que no había prestado atención por su estado de adormecimiento. Al parecer ella estaba apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana, viendo el cielo que se tornaba tonos violetas, con una taza azul entre sus manos, con lo que parecía se café, vestida con una bata color verde suave.

—**Hmp**.

—**¿Tienes que irte tan temprano?**— Pregunto ella, casi bromeando —**Al menos podrías tomar un desayuno decente**.

_Ella, se veía tan apagada_.

—**Estoy de misión, pero gracias de todos modos**.

Shadow sintió como si esa fuese la oración mas larga que hubiera dicho, aunque no fuese así en realidad.

—**Lo entiendo**— Y al ver que Shadow se disponía a marcharse, Amy dijo —**Uh, déjame abrirte yo**.

Ella dejo su taza a medias en la mesita de luz, sin prestar atención a la libreta, y se apuro a abrirle la puerta, dejando paso a una fría brisa invernal.

Y cuando Shadow ya había salido, pisando el camino de adoquines que se encontraba con una leve capa de nieve, su voz lo detuvo.

—**Shadow**— El se volteo, y sintió sus brazos en su cuello. Ella le estaba abrazando —**Gracias… Por pasar navidad conmigo. Por todo**.

El no le correspondió el abrazo, pero se sintió bien al recibirlo.

—**Hmp**.

Ella se separo de el y se quedo quieta, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba descalza sobre los fríos adoquines.

—**Tal vez no nos veamos en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Shadow**— Dijo sonriendo.

Shadow asintió y luego se alejo a gran velocidad. Y sonrió.

_Tal vez vendría el año que viene. Solo tal vez_.

Amy suspiro y entro a su hogar.

Y cuando recogió su taza azul, dispuesta a volver a observar el cielo, la libreta al lado suyo le llamo la atención.

Al leerlas, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Escrito con pulcra caligrafía, en aquella libreta estaba un '_Gracias'_. Y a pesar de solo una palabra, para Amy significaba muchas cosas.

_Como que, tal vez, no estaba tan sola como pensaba_.

* * *

_**¿Se merece un review?**_


End file.
